24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Stevens (Day 4)
Stevens in 6pm-7pm File:S4ep12_MF_tech.jpg|EMP technician File:4x12 Stevens.jpg|Guy knocked out with Stevens badge If you watch the scene at the end of Day 4: 6:00pm-7:00pm, it seems like the EMP technician and the "Stevens" guard knocked out are meant to be the same person. I can't say for sure whether it's the same performer although they look similar, and the costume has minor differences (ie the technician doesn't have nametag but other than that the costumes are the same). But the EMP tech is in the EMP room, Jack walks towards the room, knocks out Marx and Skyer, then knocks out Stevens, and enters the (now completely empty) room. The EMP tech must have vanished into thin air! I don't believe Oliver Keller plays the EMP tech, but I'm unsure if he plays the knocked out "Stevens". The 6-7pm episode was made at a different time to the 7-8pm episode, so perhaps they didn't get the same guy in. I thought I'd put this out there to see what people thought--Acer4666 (talk) 17:24, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :I wouldn't be surprised if another stand-in/stunt guy stood in for Keller's Stevens character but having seen this episode many times, I never got the feeling they were related since the EMT guy was in an entirely different part of the faculty (possibly even blocks away from where the place actually was). Nothing on the face remotely matches up here so all I can offer is that, yes, a different guy played Stevens' body but say nay to all the rest of these ideas, they're dead ends.--Gunman6 (talk) 18:49, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::You may need to rewatch the episode, as Stevens was knocked out right outside the door of the room where the EMP was. Remember Jack goes straight into the room and tries to stop the EMP straight after knocking Stevens out? The technician was in the room with the EMP during his scenes. ::However I needed to rewatch the episode again too, and saw that the EMP technician leaves the room after setting off the device, so that explains where he went. I don't think it's impossible that they are the same stunt performer, but until either one is ID'd it's too hard to say either way for sure. I have found out from Oliver Keller that he didn't play the guy knocked out by Jack--Acer4666 (talk) 01:38, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :Dunno if you see any resemblances but is it possible that Steve Lanza did the stand-in as the Stevens in the second pic after the stunt performer was knocked out and the camera switched? He kinda looks like Danny (CTU) to me. --William (talk) 07:44, August 20, 2019 (UTC) ::I don't see the resemblance myself - plus what we see of Stevens's right earlobe looks different to Lanza's--Acer4666 (Talk) 11:18, August 20, 2019 (UTC) :Ok. Here is another shot of Stevens taken after the EMP went off. However his cheek looks chubbier than the Stevens above to me. Do you think they are the same guy? --William (talk) 12:36, August 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Errrr..which Stevens above are you talking about? I think this person and this person are the same guy, yes - they have matching ears and a matching mole on the cheek. However, I'm not sure it's the same person as the EMP tech or the Stevens played by Oliver Keller--Acer4666 (Talk) 13:04, August 20, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah that's what I was referring to. I originally thought the two Stevens you linked might be different performers. Never mind! --William (talk) 13:56, August 20, 2019 (UTC) ::How about Dorian Kingi as the first Stevens? He looks similar to Stevens and also seem to have the moles on the cheek. --William (talk) 10:53, January 13, 2020 (UTC)